


The Throes of Fiery Demonic Passion

by Chash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, porn star au, references to Jared/Jensen/Genevieve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel is crushing hard on her new roommate. And then things get--weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Throes of Fiery Demonic Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write ALL KINDS OF THINGS yesterday. And then what I wrote was this.

When Danneel's roommate Beth decides that she move to California and go to law school, Danneel feels kind of betrayed. They had a good set-up going, and Beth is bailing on her. They both spend the last few months she's around desperately trying to find a friend to take over Beth's half of the lease, but no dice, so she has to resort to Craigslist.

When she finds Genevieve--charming, funny, sweet, _unbelievably gorgeous_ Genevieve--all of her instincts tell her that this is be an epically bad idea. Selecting dates based on physical attraction is good. Roommates, less so.

But Genevieve gives her this hopeful smile and a headtilt on her way out, and when she says, "So, um--can you tell me my odds?" Danneel can't help but respond, "I'm pretty sure you've got it."

She's fucked.

*

Genevieve is a perfect roommate for the first three weeks. She's polite, quiet, and if she keeps kind of weird hours sometimes, Danneel can't really hold it against her. She pitches in for groceries, helps cook dinner when she's around, loves bad chick flicks and action movies, and is kind of Danneel's ideal woman.

Then, disaster strikes.

Or, well. Awkwardness strikes. It's Friday night, Danneel is dateless (and, if she's honest, hopelessly crushing on her probably straight roommate) and surfing RedTube for decent porn, because her life _is_ that sad, when she sees some video with a girl who looks like Genevieve doing what looks like lesbian bondage.

And her life is _definitely_ sad enough that she clicks.

The video's just a clip from some site called _Demonic Delights_ , and it starts partway through with a hot blonde girl gagged and strapped to a bed. It's not really Danneel's first choice for porn--she likes bondage, but she's always distracted wondering how much the girls got to choose what they were doing, if they liked it, and it kind of kills the mood.

The blonde girl's struggles look pretty genuine, and Danneel's about to click away, uncomfortable, when the camera pans around to the girl who looks like Genevieve. She's wearing a black lack bra and a strap-on, and she really, really looks like Genevieve.

"So, Jo," she says, in this low voice, and she kind of _sounds_ like Genevieve too. Danneel feels a shiver run through her whole body. "You have some information about the Winchesters, I believe."

The Genevieve girl crosses the room, and Danneel gasps as she sees _Genevieve's fucking tattoo_ on her shoulder.

Her breath catches. Holy shit, her roommate does fucking _lesbian bondage porn_. Holy shit. Holy shit.

On screen, Genevieve has pulled the gag off the girl on the bed, Jo. "So, are you going to make this easy for me or fun for me?" Genevieve asks. "I'm okay with either."

"Bite me, Ruby," Jo spits out.

Genevieve smirks, dark and wicked, and Danneel's got her fingers under her underwear and rubbing her clit before she's really totally processed what she's doing. "Of course," says Genevieve, leaning down and tugging Jo's nipple between her teeth. "So, the fun way?"

"Screw you, demon," Jo says, and then it's, well, porn. Genevieve making Jo suck her strap-on, fucking her mouth with it, Genevieve pounding into Jo, making her scream, and then riding her face, getting her all sticky and messy with how wet she is. The clip is just the greatest hits, and Danneel comes twice without even really having to try.

Then she feels like the worst person of all time and hastily leaves the site. When Genevieve gets home, she's all smiles and friendly conversation, and Danneel feels her face burning with shame the whole time.

*

She stays away for a good five days before she goes to the site itself, and pays for the fucking membership so she can see what the hell is going on. It's apparently porn with a plot, or something--two hot guys are demon hunters who use their dicks to defeat demons, or something, and the demons love sexy bondage, and there's some apocalypse plot going, maybe. Danneel is kind of confused by the whole thing--it's _porn_ , who puts this much effort in?

Genevieve's character is Ruby, who is apparently the main demon. She's been involved for a couple years and is apparently _still_ involved, given the newest video is her getting fucked by both the guys in a really unbearably hot threesome. Genevieve is tiny and the guys are huge, and Genevieve makes these fucking _noises_. Danneel can't even deal with it.

She visits the website on sporadically over the next few days, her shame at watching the videos at war with how much she loves watching Genevieve. It gets somehow even worse when she finds the outtakes section, which is pretty much just _more_ sex, but no one is in character. They call each other by their real names and seem to be having _fun_ , everyone laughing and kissing and bumping noses, as if they're friends.

Danneel has a lot of what she considers very good friends, but she can't really imagine going on camera and having sex with them.

Still, she can't stop watching this one video, Genevieve going down on Jo--Alona. Alona's hands are buried in Genevieve's hair and she's laughing and gasping Genevieve's name, getting more and more breathless and desperate.

It's way too easy to pretend that she's the one Genevieve is eating out.

*

It's pretty awkward, at least for Danneel. Genevieve, obviously, has no clue. But Danneel has this knowledge weighing her down, the knowledge that Genevieve either genuinely _enjoys_ doing porn, or is a fantastic actress who pretends both to be an evil demon who has sex with people as part of a complicated scheme to bring on the apocalypse _and_ a regular girl who likes having tons of sex with her attractive costars.

Either way, she's constantly guilty, constantly horny, and has never masturbated so much in her entire life.

She comes home from work on Friday afternoon expecting Genevieve to be out and already wet in anticipation of her daily dose of porn (seriously, she needs help), and instead she finds Sam.

"Uh," she says, surprised. She manages to _not_ say _Sam!_ or _porn guy!_ , which is good, at least.

"Oh!" says Sam--Jared, she reminds herself. His real name is Jared. "Hi. You must be Danneel?"

"Yeah," she says, shaking Jared's hand. _That's been inside Genevieve_ , her brain helpfully supplies. "Hi."

"I'm Jared," he says. "Genevieve and I went to college together."

"Oh," says Danneel, surprised. He says it easily, and it doesn't sound like a lie. But then again, he's probably had time to prepare. "Are you visiting?"

"No, I live here." Jared laughs. "Actually, I was her last roommate."

"Really?"

"Yeah," says Genevieve, coming in. "And then he left me for his stupid boyfriend."

"I believe your exact words were, _Hallelujah, you grew a brain_ ," Jared teases.

"Jensen's been crushing on you since freshman year," Genevieve says. "I am allowed to mock you for never noticing."

Danneel feels a little lost because apparently they really _are_ friends who do porn on the side. Great. That's--great.

"Hey," says Jared, grinning at Danneel. "We're gonna go grab a drink and make fun of Jensen at his new job. You're welcome to come."

"New job?" Danneel asks.

"He's a hot bartender," says Jared smugly. "I am dating a hot bartender. My life is amazing."

"Nobody likes a show-off," says Genevieve. She smiles at Danneel. "It's a gay bar," she says. "I don't know if that's your scene."

"Oh," says Danneel. "If it's also a lesbian bar, then yes?"

Genevieve's smile is blinding; Danneel is powerless to resist it.

*

After that, Danneel somehow starts hanging out with pretty much the entire cast of _Demonic Desires_ , which is, uh, weird. They all went to college together, have other jobs, and never mention that they do porn and have tons of casual sex. It's kind of strangely insulting, because Danneel sees them a lot but still feels like she's excluded from part of the club, because no one has asked _her_ to be a demon or an angel or a tulpa. She's not really sure what a tulpa is, but apparently Jared and Jensen can fuck it until it loses its power.

Danneel doesn't claim she understands (or even cares about) the plot.

It's a month later when she's finally drunk and stupid enough to ask Gen, "So, is Alona your girlfriend?"

Gen, who's also pretty drunk, looks over, surprised. "Hm?"

"Alona," says Danneel. "She's pretty."

"Oh," says Gen. "Yeah. But straight. And not really my type."

"Hot blondes aren't your type?" Danneel asks.

Genevieve doesn't respond for a long minute, long enough that Danneel looks over. As soon as she does, Genevieve's face breaks out in a grin. "I'm more into hot redheads," she says.

"Oh," Danneel says, faintly.

"That was a come-on," Genevieve says.

"I know." Danneel licks her lips. "I, um--yes."

Genevieve must not get what _yes_ means in this context, because she looks away. "It's the porn, right?"

Danneel feels her stomach plummet. "What? No!"

Genevieve looks back up with a smirk. "You did know. I knew it."

" _Shit_ ," Danneel says. "I mean. No."

"Sweetie," says Genevieve, gently. "Don't sign up to porn sites with your real e-mail address. It makes it easy for me to see."

"Oh God," says Danneel, flopping on the couch. "I'm sorry! It was--an accident?"

"You accidentally paid a ridiculous fee to get access to my porn site?"

"Okay, yeah, no. It was, um, really hot?"

Genevieve laughs. "That's the general idea. I didn't check until after Jared swore you recognized him, by the way."

"I"m sorry. I really didn't--I wanted to stop?"

"But it was really hot?" Genevieve supplies. "Seriously, do you want to come have sex or not?"

"With just you?"

Genevieve laughs. "With just me. I don't have Jared and Jensen stashed away somewhere waiting to make you have a foursome." She winks. "Not tonight, anyway."

"I'm not as experienced as you are," Danneel says, but she lets Genevieve tug her forward into her lap.

Genevieve leans up for a kiss. "Don't worry," she says. "I'm an excellent teacher."

*

"Come on," Genevieve says, two months later. "It's just an outtake." She bites Danneel's neck, which is cheating. "Don't you want to let me claim you in front of thousands of followers?"

Danneel shudders, a full-body, involuntary thing.

She's learned a lot more about the site and the project since she and Genevieve started dating--their friend Misha started writing the story in college, decided his vision couldn't be realized in regular film, and recruited all of them to start doing porn for him. Everyone is happy to do it, they get a nice bit of extra cash, and everything is consensual. She can actually watch it without any guilt. Especially when she's on all four watching while Genevieve fucks her from behind with a strap-on. That's awesome.

And Genevieve thinks it would be hot if Danneel did it too.

"I think this is a slippery slope. One day I'm doing an outtake, the next I'm in the actual porn."

Genevieve smirks. "Misha thinks Ruby needs an accomplice. I told him I had someone in mind." She slides her hand down to rub against Danneel's clit. "Think of it as an audition."

Danneel gasps. "You are totally evil."

"Yeah," says Genevieve, laughing. "Demon." She slides two fingers into Danneel. "So, that's a yes, right?"

Danneel moans loudly, can't help it. "Yeah," she manages. "Of course it is."


End file.
